


Glittering and Gold

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Marking, Coming Untouched, M/M, OOC characters, Please don't judge me, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is fucking crack, crown prince Christophe, intentionally bad euphemisms, magical brainwashing, magical fantasy AU, non-con, this has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever written, wizard otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: The Wizard Otabek abducts the crown prince of the realm for nefarious reasons. Will he succeed?





	Glittering and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



> Written for [Yoi Prompts Weekly](http://yoipromptsweekly.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I managed to fit in all the prompts: fantasy AU, brainwashing, non-con/dub-con, coming untouched, come marking, flashlight (it's actually a torch), and graveyard/cemetery. This is the crackiest thing ever. Otabek is literally a cartoon villain.

Otabek Altin was a powerful wizard. But he kept his status hidden, especially now, as he unbound the hands of the crown prince, Christophe Giacometti. In a few moments bindings wouldn't be necessary.

The prince had been well-guarded by null wards, meaning in order to spirit him out of the palace, Otabek hadn't been able to use magic. But now he could. He slipped a small, glowing orb into the half-sedated prince's mouth, and Christophe's eyelids flickered. He didn't have to do anything, himself; the little glowing ball was suddenly soaked in darkness and then disappeared.

Christophe awakened.

"Where am I?" He shifted, found his back against a hard bit of granite, and his eyes widened. Then he saw Otabek, and where fear should have lurked in his eyes was only lust, glittering and gold.

"The royal mausoleum, my prince, where your forebears are entombed." Otabek cackled, once, for effect. Then he became more serious, and more like his usual demeanor. The kingdom had committed terrible wrongs against his family, and he would see Christophe pay in retribution.

"I'm in a fucking graveyard? With dead people?" Christophe sounded skeeved. Well, that would never work. Otabek placed what looked like a grain of sand into his palm and blew it onto Christophe, whose eyes went hazy and then the lust was back.

"You have always wanted to fuck the great wizard Altin," Otabek murmured. He watched with faint amusement as Christophe began to crawl towards him. Otabek flipped off his robe, exposing muscled, ink-marked arms, and a loose beige tunic. Christophe's ordinary finery was already soiled from the trip on horseback. It wasn't a long ride, but the roads were muddy, and Christophe's usual clothes weren't designed for travelling.

"I've always wanted the great wizard Altin," Christophe mumbled vaguely. He started to strip out of his clothes, but that could take forever. Otabek produced his knife—some things didn't need magic—and crept close to the prince. Christophe didn't even flinch as Otabek sliced and diced him out of his clothes. When he was nude, Otabek placed a hand on his chest until he lay back, and then Otabek carefully pulled out his special oil.

He rubbed Christophe's body with it, from his washboard abs to his thick, muscular thighs. Then, as he soothed the areas with his hands, he observed the effects they had on the prince. His breathing sped up, his cheeks flushed a becoming rose, his chest began to glisten with sweat, and his cock rose to the occasion.

Otabek smiled. He smoothed the oil over his own fingers, then reached beneath his tunic. He didn't even need to remove his clothes for this.

His own cock hardened with interest as he massaged his rim, then slid two fingers inside. The oil was magical, and would cause him to relax completely—and it would soothe any possible pain into pleasure. Otabek was guaranteed an easy entry and a good time, which was more than he could say of Christophe. Christophe would go along with everything _now_ , but he would awaken from the spell when the first rays of dawn hit, and he would remember _everything_. He would be mortified, and he would be forced to tell his priests what had happened to him—it was a requirement that he penetrate no one until the night of his marriage. His own latent magic would not manifest if he did, and this was Otabek's true motive.

The fact that he would enjoy it was just the sweet syrup on a tea cake.

Otabek ran his fingers down that gorgeous chest. He couldn't have picked a more beautiful target for his revenge. Christophe was blond, lovely, and built. His eyes were a beautiful green. Otabek blew on that cock and watched it jerk, like a tender stalk in the wind.

Then he adjusted the torch that would burn, magically, until dawn, so that he could see what he was doing, and climbed on top of Christophe. He straddled his thighs, raised his ass up, and carefully took that glorious turgid length of beauty in hand. He felt around, out of practice, until he managed to get Christophe's member lined up with his oil-soaked hole.

Then he sank down. A flash of light filled the room, glowing a smoky amber color, before it faded away. The scent of burnt ash saturated the air. Christophe's magic would never come in, now. Otabek cackled again, this time in glee he couldn't restrain, and began to fuck himself up and down quickly, with abandon, just the way he liked it best.

If he did this right… yes, right there… his eyes rolled around in his head and he gasped, back arching, as his come splurtled out of him, covering Christophe in a white fairy-like essence that contained some of the seeds of his magical abilities.

He continued to bounce up and down on that thick rod of man-love as he waited, rather impatiently, for Christophe to come. If he took too long, dawn would, well, dawn, and his fun would be over.

As he did, he smeared the come around on Christophe's chest, using a finger to create a complicated sigil that, the next time Christophe got hard, would glow green with the letters "WIZARD OTABEK WAS HERE".

With a beatific smile, Otabek enjoyed the last few moments of his lust, as Christophe thrust fitfully into him until, with a hoarse, broken cry, he spilled.

Otabek was gladly filled with man-juice, and he quickly climbed off, stoppered his ass with a glass object, and waited for the seed to sink into him and fuel his magic.

There was a reason he was known as the Evil Wizard Slut Otabek of the realm.

THE END THANK FUCKING GOD.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
